chroniclesofarnfandomcom-20200214-history
Lexichron
A Lexichron is a type of Hadron Crystal used to store information - usually several dozen books on the same or related subjects. All Lexichrons have an artificial 'custodian' as an interface that can be querried about the contents of the recorded tomes. These cudstodians are detailed illusions that look and act as though they were living beings though obviously constructed out of arcane energy. Lexichrons are the repository for vast amounts of lore and are commonly used by the Gnomes of Tor Gizad to as teaching aids on various subjects. The more complex Lexichrons can be improved over time - adding new information over the years so that they can, essentially, learn more as they age. Racial Variation Lexichrons are only found among three of the known casting races: the Gnomes, the Elves and the Humans. Dwarves, for some reason, do not use crystals to store information as a general rule. Though some of their wizards have learned the process and have generated such items, it is not a skill widely known by their casters. Each race creates such items along a particular theme - mostly due to how each race developed or explored the magic used to create them. Lexichrons have been found in spherical, cubed or pyramidial shapes and each race seems to favor one shape within their construction over others. This is not to say that there are not variations but by in large one can assume that if such an item is found, for example, as a pyramid, it was probably fashioned by Gnomish hands. The pyramidial style was commonly favored by the Gizaryl , cubes by the humans and spheres by the Solonari. Additionally, each race favors particular materials when fashioning them. Humans prefer Zendalure as the crystal exists fairly commonly within their lands and can accomodate most of their needs. Solonari preferred Lumali and the Gnomes used X. ''Common Lexichron Topics:'' *Dracology *Magical Theory *Construction of Magical Devices *Arcane History *Racial History (of the Elves, Gnomes, etc.) Construction All known Lexichrons have an artificial 'custodian' as an interface that can be querried about the contents of the recorded tomes. These cudstodians are detailed illusions that look and act as though they were living beings though obviously constructed out of arcane energy. Each lexichron requires an activation word to summon the custodian to interface with the information contained within it. Some have security locks placed upon them to ensure that only certain people can access them. These locks may include such things as a racial lock (only beings of a certain race can use it) or the item may be locked to a location, etc. The Solonari had a particularly interesting practice of encoding the commands for the items not in Medjia but in their own, native language. It is for this reason that many of their Lexichon were mistaken as simply variations of a Crystal Lamp when they were discovered by humans. Known Lexichrons Item/Lexichron Lexichrons, like most other crystaline constructs are named for their creator (with an -i at the end which in gnomish means 'of or from') with Hadroni to follow. Category:Arcane Lexicon Category:Wondrous Item Category:Item/Crystal Category:Item/Solonari Category:Wondrous Item/Complex